A Strange Request
by manlyshark
Summary: Flame Prince and Fionna. Being in a relationship and being open with one another can sometimes create awkward moments. PWP


Exhilarating.

It what was running through every fibre of her body. The young adventuress of AAA stretched her limbs as she stood in front of the large mirror, admiring her fresh new battle scars she had obtained while fighting the two head-ed, centaur-ed ogre with pride. She could still feel the splash of ogre putrid guts back splatter into her face at it thumped to the ground when the mighty swipe of her sword had met with the monster's stomach. Falling back first onto her fur pelted bed she let out a large exhale of a contented sigh.

Man it was radical.

A soft smile was still on her face as her ears perked up to hear her sister across the room rummaging through various things that she was sorting into a small travel bag. Rolling on to her arms she flopped her arms over the bed as she looked over towards her sister as she tried to discreetly pack a baggy of catnip into her satchel.

"So you're going to have a wild time with L.M. Huh?", Fionna flashed Cake a teasing smile, poking her tongue out at her sister's frazzling fur.

Cake still liked to think Fionna was still the innocent girl who loved the chasing monsters and stabbing them in the eyes. She still gave lectures to Flame Prince when they went out on dates for goodness sake. But she loved her sister enough that she would never tell her that they had already reached tier 15 ages ago.

"Whaaaaat?", Cake drew out the 'a' as she let out a sputtered laughter as she stood in front of the bag as if it could hide her action of putting in the baggy of catnip. "Sugar, don't be silly!", she clapped her paws together before Fionna could retort.

"Besides, that quest was looong, girl. And I need some some time with my man, you can only go so long without smooches y'know."

Fionna laughed as she rolled onto her back once more flopping her upper body over the bed's edge. Now viewing cake in an upside down manner. Cake continued.

"You sure you gonna be alright without me for a week? I know the treehouse can get pretty lonely-"

"Cake! It's totally cool! Heck, I'll probably be gone most the time on errands for Gumball- you know how those pile up when I'm gone for more than a couple days." Fionna pattered her feet against the fur pelts as she spoke.

"Mhmm and I shouldn't be worried about you and a certain Flame boy spending a bit _too_ much alone time together?", The cat's arms crossed as she eyed her sister with a stern look.

"Pfft!" Fionna laughed, "Cake, I'm 17-"

"Don't you pull numbers on me, girl! I'm just sayin-"

"And saying I'll be fine, really, Cake! It's not my first time without you for a week ya know? Have a good time with Mo Chro. You don't want to be late getting there." Fionna had rolled so she was back onto her stomach and had thrown her legs over the edge of the bed to sit up. Cake stilled eyes her but let her stern glare ease up as she looked out the window. Her sister was correct, it was going to get dark soon on account they had come back home rather late into the afternoon after such a long trip.

With a sigh she flicked her tail and closed her bag with an audible 'click'. "Okay, Fionna- But if you need me-"

"I'll be sure to call you and update you on my situation here. Love ya Cake." Fionna made a small wave with her hand as she stretched again.

Giving one last look of warning, the cat smiled as she picked up her satchel and departed to make the journey towards her boyfriend's place. Fionna watched from the bedroom window as she saw her sister go large and become smaller in the distance away from the treehouse. With a sigh of relief she lugged herself to the bathroom, she had to get the stench of two head-ed, centaur-ed ogre guts off her before she saw Flame Prince that night for their planned date.

Stripping from her worn and dirty clothes she flung them into the corner of the small bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the cool bathtub rim, Fionna covered her right leg in a pink foam. Being thorough to cover the span of skin that covered her legs. On the journey to defeat the troll, she didn't have much time to pamper or groom herself- which allowed for her leg and arm hair to get a bit furry. She inwardly chuckle how Cake had commented that she could never understand why she would willingly shave off 'fur'. Though it'd be difficult to explain to her sister, the routine of making her legs feel slick and lotion-ed after shaving made her feel feminine and it felt nice to feel that ways at time. The routine of the cool foam and the way the razor glide on her leg, removing the unwanted hair was a claming process that she enjoyed quite a lot. There was nothing wrong with enjoying stabbing monsters and shaving yours legs both equally.

Fionna hummed as she continued with her opposite leg and both arms, continuing the process with each. She sighed contentedly as she smooth a hand over her now sleek arm enjoying the way it easily glided. Her eyes looked down as she eyed her patch of blond curls that sat in the apex of her thighs. She never shaved fully down there, but she did keep it trim. Over the past two weeks her curls had grown longer than she liked and debated mentally for a few moments on whether to trim them now or later. While she personally enjoyed the process of grooming, shaving and trimming she also did it for a small part that she now had a lover. Lover, heh that felt cheesy for her to think, even though it was very true. She wanting her most intimate parts to look, well, _nice. _Especially when she had Flame Prince's face directly between her thighs, his eyes holding an almost molten glow in them as he eyed her almost hungerly.

She pressed the heel of her palm against her forward as she blushed and let out a small chuckle, "Guess that quest was sort of long...". Removing her hand she looked over towards a small clock that was hung in the bathroom, she groaned at the time shown. There was no time for her to trim her personal area, placing the razor back into it's place on the rim of the tub, Fionna stepped into the shower, switching the water on and allowing the cold water to wake her up. She gasped quietly as the water soon turned warm and eased her sore muscles. Working on lathering her hair with vanilla shampoo with one hand she multi-tasked by brushing her teeth with the other hoping to shave some time off her shower.

While it did shave a few minutes off she did not enjoy the taste of the vanilla shampoo sliding it's way down her face and into her mouth.

Yuck.

It sure didn't taste like vanilla.

-

It didn't take too long for her to make her way to the meeting place her and Flame Prince usually met. It wasn't too far from the tree house and it was on a small hill that was great for stargazing. It also wasn't too long until the Adventuress saw a small glowing light in the distance, her brisk pace turned into a jog towards the light. Her heart pounded, she was excited, she couldn't hide that and she wouldn't. It wasn't too long either until her body tackled the standing Flame Prince into the grass as her arms locked around his neck and her lips pressed against his roughly. A pleased 'OOMPH' was heard from the pair as they rolled on the grass enjoying their reunited kiss from being apart for what seemed like far too long.

After their gratifying make out session the couple had laid down on the prepared blanket that the Prince had brought and stared up at the stars as they held hands. Fionna told her story about chasing and slaying the ogre enthusiastically, being vivid with her description of guts and blood and the ripping of flesh and victory to the point where Flame prince had stopped her mid-sentence and pressed his lips towards her in a rough and passionate kiss. Oh how Fionna knew Flame Prince got excited at how brutal she could be with her fighting of monsters. And the stories she told of them igniting an excitement in her boyfriend... pun fully intended.

The night air was cool and blew over the couple that was laying on a blanket that was in a field of AAA. The second make out had ended a while ago, she was surprised and amused they had the will to actually _stop_ but they both knew if they jumped each other's bones in the middle of the field they wouldn't be able to stop until morning. And... wait how was that a bad thing. Fionna forgot but Flame Prince made a case for it that was good. She just can't remember it. The heroin shifted her head to the side so she could eye Flame Prince who was laying beside her. His eyes were unfocused and his mouth was held in a tight line, obviously the boy was lost in thought again. Throwing an arm over his chest -breaking him out of his daze- the human girl snuggled against him closer, enjoying the heat he emitted from his body- (Glob she was happy that he got that whole burning everything he touched controlled when he got through puberty) "Yo", she smiled as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder, "something on your mind hot stuff?".

Ignitus let out a low -was that a nervous- chuckle? In response as he held the hand his girlfriend had swung and laid on his chest, squeezing it gently. "No... nothing I just.. it's nothing." The now obvious suspicious and unusual tone his voice held peaked the girl's curiosity, causing her to arch an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh please, Iggy, I can tell when you have something on the chrome dome", she let out a teasing laugh as her eyes wandered back to the starry night for a moment. The sound of a annoyed huff escaped the Prince at the use of the nickname she had conjured up for him in the midst of their relationship. In his mind the name Ignitus held a noble and almost fearful tone that a future king could hold with pride. But. Iggy? He was certain if that name was to spread he'd be the laughing stock of all the kingdoms. Including the candy kingdom which was ruled by a guy named Bubba! To be seen as a joke from a guy who had banana guards would be such an insult. It wasn't until Fionna had lightly kneed him in the hip with her knee did he finally come back to reality from his mental rant. "You're dazing again man, come on just tell me what's got you so distracted."

"Must you resort to violence?", he made a mocking 'ow' sound as he shifted his hips as if her kneeing had pained him.

"I'll show you violence if you don't spill your beans", she eyed him with a stern pout and frowned eyebrows to show while she wasn't being serious she was jokingly being seriously. If that made sense. He knew Fionna's, 'about to get violent and rip you apart' expression in it didn't evolve a pout. Ignitus let out a defeated sigh not wanting to really get into a nonsensical argument.

"Alright alright... I... was just thinking of something." The Flame Prince raised his upper body up on the backs of his elbows.

"Well that's obvious", Fionna sat up along with him. Puffing out a upward stream of air in an attempt to move her bangs from her eyes. Which had succeed.

"Something... sort of like a.. request. Towards you.", The Flame Prince's cheeks an orange-red skin

tone lit up with a deeper shade of red that he had been fighting back for quite some while now.

If the heroins attention wasn't fully focused on her boyfriend before, it certainly was now. "What _kind _of request?", arching an eyebrow she caught the site of red flushed against her boyfriends tangerine skin, his eyes downcast towards a really interesting piece of grass apparently.

He had now shifted into a sitting upright position, his hand had gone to nervously rub against the back of his neck as he made his narrow dark maroon eyes focus on Fionna's wide sky blue ones. He coughed again as though he was hoping the words would come up similarly to how phlegm would. It seemed to inwardly struggle like this for several moments until what seemed like a flash of brilliance was seen before his eyes. Large warm hands clasped over Fionna's smaller but calloused worn hands in an excited rush. He leaned forward slightly as he locked his gaze with hers.

"It would be easier if I could show you.", his eyes were lit up as a barely concealed smile was laced over his lips.

Fionna felt a bit taken back, first nervousness had crawled up her spine at the sudden excitement her boyfriend had gotten at the thought of showing her something he was nervous of telling her about. She bit her inner cheek, her eyes shifting to the side, as if to think about it. She was about to tell him just to tell her what he he wanted to show her before he had spoken up.

"I mean, if you're _up_ for it"

Oh glob him.

Her eyes immediately focused on his, an arched eyebrow sculpted above them accompanied by a devilish smirk. He knew that the adventuress couldn't turn down a challenge no matter how subtle it was. _Especially _if it was her boyfriend. Sure they were lovey dovey at times but that didn't mean there wasn't some competition. They could be sensitive and emotional with one another but they could be rough and brutal also if they were sparring. And she _loved_ it. Her response was a rough squeeze of her hands as she narrowed her eyes as the fire element that emitted a warm glow in the cool night air.

"Yeah. I am. Iggy."

A growl left his throat as the heroine let out a satisfied low chuckle only to be halted by a state of matter tone from the prince.

"But not here." He shrugged his shoulder to the side as if to motion the scenery they were in. "The treehouse." His eyes furrowed slightly, "you're sister isn't ther-"

"No, Cake is off with monochrome for the week." She replied.

"Good" He stood up quickly bringing Fionna with him. "We're going to need some privacy for what I want to try."

Oh geez, now she was really curious what Ignitus was oh so excited for.

-

The treehouse's old wood floors creaked with their steps. They made it back rather quickly to the house which was a relief because Fionna was itching with curiosity of what Flame Prince seemed almost giddy about. The last time he had an expression like that was when she was in his palace, in his room and he had presented her with what appeared to be ropes. Turned out this guy had a thing for light bondage. Fionna's face reddened at the memory of how he had tightened the ropes around her wrists and tied them to the bed poles, to have her withering helplessly as he worked his mouth and hands against her fevorly. She was shocked how much she had controlled being dominated, but it wasn't a surprise to her that she also enjoyed dominating. She got a turn to tie up the prince and she enjoyed the wild looks in his eyes as she dragged her nails down his chest- she shook her head, man she was getting herself worked up way too quickly. Thankfully Ignitus hadn't noticed and was making his way up the stairs and to her bedroom as he held her hand tightly, leading her up with him.

Releasing her hand when they reached the top, Fionna instinctively made her way to her bed and sat down, waiting for the feel of an extra weight to sit beside her. But it never came.

"No no, over here, Fionna", Flame Prince's voice called to her.

Sitting up she saw that her boyfriend was in her bathroom, suddenly her excitement had dissipated. She didn't exactly get her gears cranking in the washroom. Obviously shower sex was out so she was baffled and had a bubbling concern rise in her gut again as he gestured a hand for her to come towards him as he stood there still holding a bit of a sly smile on his face. Despite her concerns she stood and joined him in the bathroom. As soon as she entered the bathroom her prince placed a firm kiss to her lips in a loving manner. Pulling back she laughed.

"I didn't know you thought bathrooms were so romantic, man", she huffed in amusement but his smile didn't fade.

"It isn't- it's simply the most effective place to.. perform the... activity", his grin grew as he was about to place another kiss on Fionna's lips but was suddenly halted by a hand meeting his lips instead, blocking his desired goal.

"Okay, I know water is out stud and unless you think doing it on the toilet is ... kinky? I'm not sure- but you gotta tell me what you are thinking about there that has you so giddy." Her tone was more firm now as she held his gaze. The way he was avoiding what he wanted to do was getting her a bit frustrated.

"Alright, I..." he let out a nervous chuckle as he moved closer to Fionna, his thumbs hooking into the sides of her blue skirt as his fingers splayed slightly against the outside of her hips.

"Fionna... ", he took a inhale as he spoke his eyes holding Fionna's stare, "..will you let me stylize your pubic hair?"

There was silence.

Then a giggle that erupted into laughter. Fionna was bent over busting a gut as she held onto the edge of the sink to keep her from toppling over. Nearly 3 minutes went by as the heroine continued laughing, choking occasionally on the dryness and achyness her throat felt from laughing so hard. Her laughter soon turned into lower "huu huu haa ha huu", awkardly puffs of air that she pushed out her lungs as if to get the last of her laughter out. She was leaning against the sink staring up at Flame Prince wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Haaha.. oh geez man... no no really what did you want to do?", Fionna voice sounded raspy as she licked her lips and waiting for a response.

Ignitus shuffled a bit awkwardly in his spot, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked off to the side, a very deep crimson blush covered most of his face.

"hahaa... dude?", her laughter died as she stood more upright, the embarrassed almost shamed look Ignitus held made her head confused and heart sunk slightly. "..ah...oh..you weren't.. joking?"

"...N-...no.. ...", he coughed and continued to avoid her gaze, ".. but it was ridiculous of me to even think of such a thing I mean.. I'm sorry, let's just-", he was about to walk as quickly as he could out of that bathroom, hoping that stepping through that door would magically erase the last few moments from time and space. But a calloused and firm hand meet his cheek as it turn his face towards the girl.

"No, I'm sorry... I mean- it just caught me off guard ya know? If you're being seriously.. and you're like- well you were really excited, well we can talk about it, I mean what the math it couldn't hurt, right?", Fionna's stroked her thumb against the radiant heat that was Ignitus's skin. She felt like a butt for laughing so hard at something he seemed so eager about.. knowing now that he wasn't joking. She didn't want to make him feel like sharing something like that was bad, she didn't like secrets and wasn't going to have any with him if she could avoid it.

His hand came up and held the hand that was against his cheek, smiling and huffing out a air of relief his shoulders relaxed from the tense state they were in and he swallowed his saliva. He a small smile crept onto his features, "I can understand how...silly it sounded. But I'm glad you'll hear me out.", he pressed his lips against hers once more, enjoying the way it set a comfortable and understanding aura in the space around them. Pulling back he pulled Fionna with him.

~

Fionna was sitting on the toilet's lid as Ignitus had instructed her and was pulling her shirt down her hips and past her hips with concentration. Allowing his fingertips to trails against her plump thighs and enjoying the way goosebumps appeared. Fionna's face flushed, they had done much talking. Heck they did no talking, but she didn't' really want to- she wasn't sure if she could keep a straight face while he tried to explain why he wanted to stylize her hair down there. Stylize, wow just thinking about that made her want to bust a gut. As her skirt met her ankles, she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off with ease- flinging it to the corner of the bathroom where a small mountain of clothes were piling up. She caught Flame Prince's stare as he was eyeing her chest but quickly returned his focus to removing her socks and shoes.

As he was taking off the last high knee sock he spoke, "where is your razor? Perhaps some scissors even?".

Fionna refused to let her thoughts dwell on the reason why he was asking and simply stated, "By the bathtub and I think I have some in the drawer by the sink?", She shrugged with a smile has he gave a small nod and stood to retrieve the items. Fionna leaned against the toilet to feel the cold porcelain of the toilet's back press against her back. The cooling sensation elicited a sigh from her. It wasn't long until she saw the now -shirtless?- flame prince kneel down in front of her as she was still sitted on the toilet's lid. She mused that he must have stripped his top while he was busy gathering his _supplies_. She inwardly chuckled at the thought as she spread her thighs and legs so he could comfortable kneel between them.

He hooked his fingers on the side of her cotton panties, barely concealing the anxious-ness on his face.

"Hey", the voice squeaked from above him.

"Second thoughts?", He truly hoped not.

"No. Just.. be careful okay? Those are pretty sharp...instruments ya know?", she chuckled with a hint of nervousness.

He laughed as he smiled warmly up at her, "Of course." He bolded his point by placing a chaste kiss to the cotton cover mound that was between her legs. Fionna's face flushed as his fingers that were hooked on the sides of her underwear swiftly dragged the material past her thighs and down her legs and pooling them with her discarded skirt from before.

Fionna swore she saw Ignitus's pupils dilate.

A warm hand pressed against her inner thigh as he continued to stare at her bared lips and curls of blond hair. His head making small and slow movements forward almost on reaction. Small bits of bashfullness suddenly overcame her.

"Everything okay down there?", she laughed but her breathed hitched slightly at just how close he was. Glob how she wanted his lips there.

His eyes looked up at her.

There was that molten searing look.

"I didn't realize how... hard it'd be to focus- especially after nearly two weeks. Your scent is intoxicating...", Fionna's face reddened and she exhaled loudly, "I missed you too". She held a cheeky grin as he flashed her a grin back. Pulling back from the heat of her core he picked up the pair of scissors as his free hand suddenly made contact with the blond curls above her lips.

Fionna gasped at the intimate gesture of his fingers almost petting the curls and teasing them. The fingers splayed across the curls and then closed. Capturing thatches of hair between the fingers. Bringing the scissors up deftly Flame Prince made precise motions of snipping. Trimming the curls to a shorter length. Fionna inwardly groaned in embarrassment and then outwardly, "I'm sorry- I mean usually I keep them shorter, just the quest and all-"

"It's okay", he snipped another batch of curls and blew a warm rush of air over her mound, successfully blowing away stray pieces of curls and causing Fionna to gasp and let out a low moan. Bitting the bottom of her lip she watched as he continued trimming and blowing, pressing his strong tips into the flesh of her mound to see his handy work and the length of the curls while keeping the cool blade of the scissors pressed so close against the heat his palm was emitting. She groaned in the back of throat at the contrast of heat and cold. The last thing she expected was to be turned on by having him trip her pubic hair. Just saying that made her want to laugh... didn't it? Of course it did! But she couldn't help but feel her lips almost quiver, begging for attention that he wasn't giving to them. Focused solely on trimming certain patches and leaving some.

Suddenly his hand pushed against her inner thigh to make her expose herself more, swallowing a gulp she obeyed his silent command. Feeling her lips spread more by the attraction deepened her blush and arousal. Ignitus had picked up the razor he had placed on the ground and shifted his focus to shaving now but halted as he caught sight of Fionna's now glistening lips. His eyes moved over up her body, seeing her chest heaving with her slightly heavy breathing and the ways her eyes were lidded as she looked down at him. He bit back a growl, how much he wanted to bury his face into her southern lips right then and show her just how much he missed her almost got the better of him.. but he wanted to finish what he had set out to do first. Placing a kiss against her thigh he heard a soft moan as he pulled back. "Almost done", he smirked as he heard a quick response.

"Good.", She huffed out a breath of laughter, learning her head back trying to focus on getting through this surprisingly teasing activity. Would this count as foreplay? Fionna hoped so because she wasn't sure if she could wait another round to get to the amazing stuff.

Suddenly a sound that resemble the sound a whip cream was heard. Fionna looked down to the kneeling prince seeing him placing a careful amount of her shaving cream (when the glob did he find that?) on certain locations of her mound. Bringing the razor up he slid the cool blade down certain thatches of curls with precession. Fionna let out a sigh, as she closed her eyes and allowed for the sound the razor made against the curls fill the air. It felt so.. intimate. Yeah, that's the word. She focused her vision on the ceiling of the bathroom feeling the calming sensation overcome her. A smile glanced her features at just how close they could be. How they could trust each other with such an intimate part of their bodies and find it comforting. Fionna was thankful for that. Becoming lost in through, it wasn't until Flame Prince called her name a second time that she finally focused her gaze back towards him.

"huh?", Fionna's eyes focused back on him.

"I said, I'm finished.", his smiled with something mixed with a smirk as he had laid a small towel on her lap. Fionna guessed he had wiped away all the foam while she was in her daze. She couldn't help but giggle at how he looked he accomplished something great, seeming very anxious for her to see his work. As he stood up he held out an outstretched hand for Fionna to take. Accepting it, she was pulled to her feet as he held the small towel in place.

"I swear if you shaved your initials into my crotch I'm going to deck you dude.", Fionna held up a mocking fist as she lightly jabbed him in the shoulder.

Flame Prince said nothing but smiled as he pulled her out of the bathroom and towards the large mirror that was in the room. Spinning her around to face the mirror his hand still held onto the small piece of cloth that covered her curls.

Fionna sucked in a breath of oxygen in anticpation as Flame Prince allowed for the cloth to fall revealing his handy work.

Fionna gasped and let out a low and amused laughter.

Her eyes scanned the reflection of herself in the mirror instantly drawn to her blond curls that were shaved and shaped into a small batch of stylized flames. Studying the now stylized pubic hair, her fingers ran through them feeling the short hair that were formed into curved spikes of a fire's flare. Looking back up in the mirror's image she caught the sight of a anxiously waiting Flame Prince, waiting for feedback of his work.

"Well?", his face was all hope.

It took about several moments until Fionna decided on the words fitting what she thought.

"It's cute... like really cute", she laughed with amusement as she placed a kiss on Ignitus's cheek feeling the heat of his body instantly heat up her lips. His expression was bright and relieved at Fionna's reaction.

Pulling back from the kiss she spun in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Wait... how did you get so skilled at trimming hair all the sudden?", a blush rushed to his face as he looked down and back up with a cough.

"Well I had to- practice on quite a few... greenery shrubs until I got it down right.", He bit his lip nervously as he watched for a response.

Laughter.

Again.

Fionna pulled away and was busting a gut once more, her laughter echoing in the tree house.

"Oh my glob you are such a dork! Wait! Did anybody see you? What did you tell them? Please tell me you didn't practice on _any_ of the candy kingdom's garden bushes?! Haha ! Oh my glob- HEY!"

Her laughter and ramble was cut short when a strong pair of hands pick her up and threw her over a toned shoulder and marched it's way towards the bed covered in fur pelts.

"Hey- I'm not done laughing at your dorky butt, Iggy!", Fionna continued to laugh until her back met the solid bed and a pair of lips crashed roughly into her own, silencing her between the giggle fits.

Coming to the conclusion that Ignitus was a dork no matter what he said, and that their relationship was always Exhilarating.


End file.
